


The Blackest Friday

by were_lemur



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Angel has a greed demon on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackest Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 327

"What kind of demon are we talking about, exactly?" Angel asked, taking the corner on two wheels.

Wesley didn't look up from the tome he was studying; his face was grim in the pre-dawn gloom. "It amplifies greed, multiplying it until it reaches a fever pitch."

"Greed demon, check," Gunn said. He craned his neck to look back at Wes. "Really, how bad could it be?"

"The mall, on Black Friday?" Cordelia asked. She shook her head at her companions' incomprehension. "If we don't shut that greed demon down quick, we're going to have a major riot on our hands!"


End file.
